thenhlfandomcom-20200215-history
Bobby Ryan
| birth_place = Cherry Hill, New Jersey | draft = 2nd overall | draft_year = 2005 | draft_team = Mighty Ducks of Anaheim | career_start = 2007 }} Bobby Ryan (born Robert Shane Stevenson on March 17, 1987) is an American professional ice hockey winger currently playing for the Ottawa Senators of the National Hockey League (NHL). He was drafted second overall by the Mighty Ducks of Anaheim in the 2005 NHL Entry Draft. Bobby played five seasons with the Ducks before being traded to the Senators in 2013. He has also represented the United States in international and Olympic hockey. Playing Career Junior After winning national championships with his minor hockey team, the Los Angeles Junior Kings, Bobby initially committed to playing for the USA Hockey's National Team Development Program at the under-18 level. Despite telling Ontario Hockey League (OHL) teams he would not play major junior, he was selected by the Owen Sound Attack seventh overall in the 2003 OHL Selection Draft. Bobby was ultimately persuaded to play for the team and immediately began his major junior career with a 39-point rookie campaign in 2003–04. After improving to 89 points the following season, Bobby was drafted second overall by the Mighty Ducks of Anaheim in the 2005 NHL Entry Draft. Professional Bobby closed out his OHL career after the 2006–07 season. Upon elimination in the playoffs, he was assigned by the Ducks to the Portland Pirates of the American Hockey League (AHL) for the final eight games of the 2006–07 AHL season. Bobby started the 2007–08 season with the Ducks, scoring his first career NHL goal in his debut against the Los Angeles Kings at The O2 arena in London, England. However, he was sent back to Portland after four games. He was recalled on March 7, 2008 when Corey Perry's leg injury sidelined him for the remainder of the regular season. In the following 2008–09 season, Bobby once again made the opening roster, but he was sent down to the Ducks' new AHL affiliate, the Iowa Chops due to salary cap issues. He was recalled during the season and recorded a natural hat-trick, the first hat-trick of his NHL career on January 8, 2009 against Los Angeles at the Staples Center in a 4–3 loss. In doing so, Bobby became the first rookie in Ducks history to record a hat-trick, it being the fastest of any player in the 15-year history of the franchise. On March 22, 2009, Bobby broke the franchise rookie point record set by Dustin Penner after tallying two assists for his 46th point in an Anaheim win over the Phoenix Coyotes. On April 22, 2009, he was named a finalist for the Calder Memorial Trophy (along with Steve Mason of the Columbus Blue Jackets and Kris Versteeg of the Chicago Blackhawks), but Mason ultimately won the award. On September 14, 2010, just prior to the 2010–11 season, the Ducks signed Bobby to a five-year, $25.5 million contract extension. On December 12, 2010 during a game against the Minnesota Wild, left-handed captain Mikko Koivu stole Bobby's stick while in the Ducks' offensive zone whereupon the right-handed Bobby picked up Koivu's stick and scored a goal with it. The play was later named number one on TSN's SportsCentre's "Top 10 NHL Oddities" list. On November 24, 2012, he participated in Operation Hat Trick, a charity hockey game at Boardwalk Hall in Atlantic City to raise money for Hurricane Sandy victims. On July 5, 2013, Bobby was acquired by the Ottawa Senators in exchange for forwards Jakob Silfverberg, Stefan Noesen and a first-round draft pick in 2014. He registered 23 goals in his first season with the Senators, a season cut short by injury. On March 27, 2014, it was announced via Twitter that Bobby would undergo season-ending sports hernia surgery to repair an injury he had been dealing with since November 2013. On October 2, 2014, the Senators announced they had signed him to a seven-year, $50.75 million contract extension, a deal that would keep him with the team through the 2021–22 season. Bobby responded with his first All-Star Game appearance after being selected to represent Team Foligno at the 2015 NHL All-Star Game in Columbus, Ohio, on January 25, 2015. Career Statistics Regular season and playoffs International International Play }} Bobby played for the United States at the 2006 World Junior Championships where the team lost to Finland in the bronze medal game, earning them a fourth-place finish. Four years later, he was selected to Team USA for the 2010 Winter Olympics in Vancouver on January 1, 2010. Bobby scored the U.S.' first goal of the tournament at 18:59 of the first period in their opening match against then-Ducks teammate Jonas Hiller of Switzerland. Team USA eventually lost to Canada in the gold medal game, earning Ryan and the Americans a silver medal. He scored one goal and one assist in the tournament. In 2014, Bobby was passed over by the U.S. Olympic Hockey Team despite his strong play during the first half of the 2013–14 season. This snub created somewhat of a controversy surrounding Ryan's play and U.S. Olympic Team. Accolades *Named to the OHL Second All-Rookie Team in 2004. *Named to the OHL Second All-Star Team in 2005. *Nominated for Calder Memorial Trophy in 2009. *Won Silver Medal in the 2010 Winter Olympics. Personal Life Bobby grew up in Collingswood, New Jersey attending Queen of Heaven for grade school. In October 1997, Ryan's father, Bob Stevenson, an insurance company owner, badly beat Ryan's mother, Melody in a drunken rage, leaving her hospitalized with four broken ribs, a skull fracture and a punctured lung. Ryan's father was charged with attempted murder and jumped bail, fleeing to Canada. His son & wife later forgave and joined him on the lam in Canada, living under assumed names. The family eventually relocated to El Segundo, California so that Ryan could play in an elite youth hockey feeder system. In February 2000, Ryan's father (who had been supporting the family as a professional gambler) was arrested at home by the United States Marshals Service. Category:1987 births Category:American ice hockey players Category:American ice hockey right wingers Category:Mighty Ducks of Anaheim draft picks Category:Ottawa Senators players Category:Anaheim Ducks players